


I thought your power was time travel

by Spideys_bagel



Series: The Umbrella Academy & The Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Five Centric, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Luther friendly, Post-Endgame, We Die Like Men, five has an extra power he was unaware of, five is a little shit, post season one, the hargreeves arent kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: Out of all the outcomes possible, Five had not anticipated this.After Vanya destroyed the moon, he was supposed to bring himself and his siblings back in time, before the apocalypse, and stop Vanya. Or more, stop Luther from locking her up.But shit seemed to have hit the fan, because as soon as they landed in what was supposed to be ten day previous, Five knew something was not right."What the fuck" He stated looking around madly. His siblings were looking just as confused as he as they stood in a field no one recognized."what? whats wrong five?" Diego demanded."I- I think were in another dimension."---Or in which the Umbrella Academy find themselves stuck in the world of the mcu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fellas,,,, i came up with this idea on an impulse and i need to write it woops

Out of all the outcomes possible, Five had not anticipated this.

After Vanya destroyed the moon, he was supposed to bring himself and his siblings back in time, before the apocalypse, and stop Vanya. Or more, stop Luther from locking her up.

But shit seemed to have hit the fan, because as soon as they landed in what was supposed to be ten day previous, Five knew something was not right.

"What the fuck" He stated looking around madly.

His siblings were looking just as confused as he as they stood in a field no one recognized.

"what? whats wrong five?" Diego demanded.

"I- I think were in another dimension."

The chorus of 'WHAT?!'s rang through the air. The noise of it made both Five and Klaus cringe. Five did not say anything to his family as he looked at them. A few seconds later he waved his hand at them in dismissal and turned around. He needed to think. The equations, what went wrong with the equations?

Nothing came to him. Five had never had to deal with something like this in his life. Sure, he had hypothesized the he may be able to jump through dimensions, but never dared try.

But even though Five wasn't so sure how this new found power worked, he was certain that there would be no going back.

"I think were stuck here, wherever here is." he stated to the group.

They all looked confused and hurt. Nobody spoke until Klaus did,

"At least its nice to know you travel dimensions with me Ben."

Everyone let out cries of shock as they noticed the man standing next to Klaus. He was wearing a hood, and looked severely shocked to see everyone's eyes trained on him.

"Ben?!"

"You're alive!"

"HOLY SHIT YOU CAN SEE ME?"

Diego threw Ben into a hug, he clearly hadn't expected.

"The dimension must have fucked with some stuff." Said Klaus, obviously happy to be able to share Ben with the others from now on.

"Speaking of the dimension," said Diego, pulling away from Ben "How did we get here Five? and why can't we go back?"

Five sighed and sat down on a nearby boulder. He looked down sadly at and unconscious Vanya on the ground and looked up into his siblings curious faces.

"Because there isn't anything to go back to. I- I don't know how I brought us here, but I did. I've never dealt with this part of my powers before."

Nobody spoke, a loud silence was swirling through the air, as the sun behind them started to set. The tension was building to a breaking point. Nobody knew what to do, because, how? how did Vanya destroy the world so much to the point of no return?

"We need to lock her up." stated Luther suddenly, causing most of the group to jump in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" asked Diego, "Locking her up is what caused this to happen in the first place. Do you want her to destroy this dimension as well?"

"I- well-"

"Diego is right," Five chimed in "We need to help her come back to herself, rather than just push her away even more."

There were nods of agreement at that. The sun was completely set at this point, and night had reigned in. Five took this time to look more into their surroundings. They were in a field, yes, but there were trees as well, and mountains further away. He sighed, because of course out of anywhere he would drop them in the middle of nowhere.

Five suddenly got the weirdest feeling as if they were being watched. He froze on the spot, and looked around to see if he could spot the source of his discomfort. But it seemed as if there was nobody except them for miles.

That did not stop him from being wary though. He spotted a very large rock a little ways ahead, closer to the trees. It was definitely too tall for an average human to climb, but luckily for him, he is not an average human.

Five walked a little closer to it before using his powers to jump himself to the top of the boulder. Taking a second to regain balance (the boulder was not as steady as expected) Five looked around, hoping for a better view. He could have sworn he saw some of the bushes move, but after a little more inspection, he decided that his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was dark, he was tired, and his powers were running low.

"Five! hey Five! yoo hoo! what are you doing up there you teenage hooligan were having family bonding time!" Klaus called.

Five rolled his eyes and jumped back to the group within a couple seconds, nearly falling over as he got there. Allison caught him and gave him a look he suspected was usually given to her daughter when she did something bad.

"You've exhausted your powers, you need rest." she said firmly.

Five just waved her off and sat down next to Vanya, who was still unconscious. They then fell into a comfortable silence, whatever they were to face next, they would face it together.

"Don't move." a voice said from seemingly nowhere.

Everyone jumped into battle positions ready to fight, when they saw the source of said voice. A tall muscular man, he had blond hair and was wearing some sort of suit with a star on the from of it. He was carrying a shield as well.

A woman with red hair stood next to him, she had guns in her hands pointing at them, and a very serious expression on her face. Before anyone could say anything, something landed in front of them. It was red and gold, and took the shape of a human as it stood up.

A metallic sounding voice rung out,

"Hold it capcicle, we don't wan to run in guns blazing." the metal man stated, addressing the blond.

"You need to come with us. We need to ask you a few questions." said the red head.

The Hargreeves siblings all looked at each other, none seemed keen to go with the mysterious people, but Five gave them a look that suggested it was the best plan they had at the moment.

The group was escorted to the trees, the metal man carrying Vanya. The two others seemed to be keeping an abnormally close eye on Five as they walked. Soon they reached a jet parked in a clearing. And before they knew it, they were up in the air strapped in.

\---

It took a while to get to wherever they were going, but eventually they landed, and in the same manner, were escorted out.

They seemed to be at some sort of base, as the building in front of them was large, and it has a logo painted on the side, a big 'A' with an arrow, enclosed in a circle. The inside was just as impressive as the outside, it was modern and clean, had an air of quite advanced technology.

They were brought up a few levels in an elevator and pushed into some sort of conference room. Five took it upon himself to sit down in one of the chairs. Klaus following in his wake.

"Where do you think we are?" Klaus asked, as he put his feet up on the table.

"Really Klaus? here? these people seem really important." said Luther

Klaus just shrugged and ignored his brother, and started fiddling with the dog tags around his neck.

After what seemed like twenty minutes give or take, a shortish man with brown hair, a goatee and red sunglasses walked in. He was held with an air of confidence as he strode, and gave the group a fake smile.

"Hello." he stated matter of factly, as if they were supposed to know why they were here.

Klaus lifted his left hand, palm out in greeting. The man noticed the tattoo and smirked.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am, but if not, I am Tony Stark." Tony said addressing the whole group.

That is when Five realized from his voice, that this was the same man in the metal suit.

"You are the metal man." He said

Tony laughed and looked at Five,

"Yes, well I'm known more as Iron man, but whatever floats your boat I guess."

Five looked into the mans eyes. Tony seemed to not expect such an intense gaze from what looked like a teenager, so he looked away.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Five asked

"Well," stated Tony "That's a good question. You see we were wondering if you could answer that for us."

The group looked all looked at Five, they seemed to think he has the the right answer for Tony. He instead just sighed and stood up.

"I don't expect your brain to be able to comprehend what we have just gone through."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the words.

"Try me, kid." he said

Five cringed at being called a kid. He felt himself about two seconds away from punching Tony's teeth in before he felt Diego's grip on his arm.

"Just ignore it, Five, he doesn't know." Diego said

Five took an irritated breath in as he faced Tony again,

"We are from another dimension. Our world was just destroyed in an apocalypse, I tried to bring myself and my siblings back in time before we were killed with he rest of the world. But instead accidentally brought us here, and now we are stuck."

"Five-" Luther said angrily, obviously not expecting Five to divulge so much information.

But Tony just raised his eyebrows, looking between each of them. He took a deep breath in, and closed his eyes.

"Not the weirdest thing that's happened to me," he paused before continuing "Is there anything else we need to know out you guys?"

The room was silent, nobody had expected Tony to believe Five. The others looked between each other, not sure if they should share or not. Klaus took it upon himself to make the decision for them,

"Oh yeah we all have super powers as well." He stated with a smile, though not looking up from where his hands were still fiddling.

Tony smiled and let out a small laugh,

"well.... the more the merrier I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh wassup I'm actually really exited about this fic uwu  
> (Btw any time I refer to Five 'jumping' or 'jumped himself' it means like when he uses his powers to teleport I guess. I thought 'jump' sounded better than writing out teleport multiple times idk.)

It had been three days since the arrival of the Umbrella Academy to the avengers compound.

After Klaus's declaration of their powers, they had spent at least an hour in the conference room explaining them to Stark, exactly how they got them, a bunch of stuff about their childhood, and just general bull shit that was important for the billionaire to know.

Except for the fact that Five was actually 58 years old. They decided to leave that part out. Instead of saying they were all born on the same day, they said that most of them were, five was born after them and somehow also had powers.

Five could tell that his siblings were confused as to why Five didn't want Stark to know, but decided to not to question it.

After, it was his turn to explain things. Tony explained everything he could I the frame of time they were in there. From Loki, to Thanos. How they were called the Avengers and such.

After that he graciously offered them rooms at the compound. Seeing as their situation was quite different from most.

He had also stated that if they were really stuck in this dimension, maybe in the future they could be part of the avengers.

Luther seemed keen on that idea, but none of the others really cared at this point.

After a day at the compound, Vanya had woken up finally. She had a bit of a panic attack when she realized what she had done. 

Five and Allison were able to calm her down, and explain where they were and what happened.

She was very upset to say the least.

Since then she has stayed locked up him her room, unwilling to come out. She stated that she was scared of hurting someone.

It was definitely bad, nobody could help her it seemed.

The Avengers on the other hand, turned out to be very pleasant people in fact.

The siblings hadn't met all of them yet, but the main majority. They were told that some of them being called Thor, Bruce, and Loki were currently in Norway.

Where as the others were busy, and it was a big building, so they shouldn't expect to see them all yet.

Personally, Five did not mind them. The only thing he didn't like was how different they treated him. He guessed it was due to his teenage body, and odd name, but decided to ignore it none the less.

Five wanted a fresh start. And even though it sucked being called 'kid' by everyone he met, he knew this was the freshest start he could get.

Luther on the other hand, seemed to piss everyone off. Which, to Five, Klaus, and Diego was quite amusing.

Nobody seemed to like the giant, though Five couldn't blame them.

Ben was loved by everyone of course, especially Natasha, nobody was sure why of that exactly.

Diego and Allison were wary of the group, and did not speak much. Though Five was pretty sure Allison's silence was more due to the fact of her mourning the loss of her daughter.

And finally, there was Klaus. Who was also pretty neutral with everyone, except, Tony.

Klaus and Tony had hit it off right away. Five realized that they had pretty similar personalities, though, Tony was more harsh and closed off, less layed back, and more suave.

Tony was tense most of the time he noticed. Five could spot the signs of intense ptsd from a mile away. But Klaus seemed to help him.

\---

Five got up from his bed. It was fairly early in the morning,and he groaned into the air. He stood up and pushed his way over to the kitchen. Looking around to make sure nobody was there, he started to make himself a pot of coffee.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice come from behind him,

"What are you doing up so early?" Asked Steve, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm always up this early." Five states simply

"You're a growing boy, you should sleep in more."

Five stifled the inward cringe and continued his task.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Steve pressed.

Five raised his eyebrows at the super soldier and, poured a cup for himself.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Steve looked a little taken aback at the snark, but he just smiled after a few seconds.

"You remind me of Tony."

Five laughed and took a sip of his drink,

"I think you're thinking of Klaus. The two are practically twins." 

"True, even down to the hair colour, except, no offense to Klaus, but I don't think Tony would be found dead in anything he wears."

Five just nodded and couldn't help but smile at the thought of his brother and the ridiculous outfits he would sometimes wear.

They were silent for a few seconds before Steve spoke again,

"I'm gonna head out, get a few miles in before Sam joins me." He states before waving goodbye.

Five sighs and looks at his surroundings. He can't help but feel all of this is surreal. Just a few days ago, he was trying to stop the apocalypse, and now he was standing comfortably in a fancy kitchen, doing something so mundane as drinking coffee in the morning.

No people to kill. No apocalypse's to halt. No worries needed.

That was until, the alarm started to blare.

\---

It had happened faster than Five anticipated. A gun was to his head, people surrounding him on all sides. 

At some point he remembers dropping his mug, and starting to walk down the hall with the people.

They were wearing all black uniforms, with red symbols on the shoulder pads. Five made out some sort of octopus thing before he was shoved into a room with a bunch of other people.

He recognized, Klaus, and a few workers from the below floors within the group or hostages.

Klaus looked terrified to say the least, he was covering his ears and his eyes were shut tightly.

Five guessed they must have fired at some point, causing Klaus to go into panic.

"Hey, hey Klaus listen to me." Five says as softly as he can muster. The tone comes out sharper than he expects it too and he cringes at himself.

"Klaus, hey, you're with me, you aren't in Vietnam. You're with me it will be okay."

This didn't seem to help the man as he continued to scrunch his whole body in a protective ball.

Five clenches his jaw at the sight of his brother and feels hot red anger course through his veins.

He looks around wildly, the other people in the room are just civilians and look terrified as well.

Five swallows and tried to find something to help him get rid of the guards.

He needs to be careful, because the guards have guns and don't look like they'd be afraid to shoot if necessary.

Just then he spots one of the civilians. He looked fairly young, maybe an intern, he was holding a switchblade in his hand, and shaking violently.

Five was given the impression that this kid did not know what he would do if he had to defend himself with the blade, so five quickly and quietly made his way over.

"Can I borrow that?" He asks

"W-what?" The kid stutters

"The blade, your blade." Five hisses under his breath. Hoping to god the guards don't see or hear what's going on.

"W-well I dont- don't know- I might need-" Five just rolled his eyes and cut the boy off taking the blade out of his hand.

He sneaks up as close as he can behind one of the guards and stands up. The one he wasn't hiding behind saw him and yelled

"hey! Get back on the ground!" And pointed his gun.

Five just put on a cocky smile and held up the blade his hand. 

Before the guard could say or do anything, five jumped himself from behind the one guard to behind the other. He shoved the blade into the small opening of skin between helmet and vest.

The guard cried out in pain, Five pulled out the blade and jumped behind the first guard yet again, he kicked the legs out from under him, but held him up just in time to use him as a human shield from a bullet that was flying from above.

Five threw the blade and it landed in the eye of the guard that had tried to shoot him. He pulled the gun from the human shield guy's hand and pointed it at the last guard on the other side of the room.

This guy was smart enough to put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. Though Five was quick enough to realize it was just to distract him from the new guard that had entered the room.

As he looked in the new guards direction, the other went to shoot him while he was distracted. But Five jumped so he was out of the way. 

Both guards shot eachother. One in the head, one in the leg.

Five finished the job by jumping over to the guard that was shot in the leg, and snapped his neck.

He stood there for a second, before wiping the sweat off his face.

The hostages looked mortified, but relaxed as they realized they were freed. 

Five sighed and moved over to Klaus, who was still tightly curled in a ball.

He grabbed his brother arms and used some strength to jump themselves back to the common room.

He pushed Klaus down onto the count and slumped down in one of the bean bags.

Five suddenly became aware of the copious amounts of blood on his hands at the moment. 

He got up to leave the room when people came bursting in.

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Diego, Luther, and Tony.

Great.

"Are you hurt??" Diego demanded as he saw the blood coating Fives hands.

"I'm fine, it's not mine." The statement caused Diego to visibly relax, but the avengers to visibly stiffen.

"What do you mean it's not your blood?" Natasha asked wearily.

"Exactly what I said." Five states, "it's not mine."

Before anyone can say anything else, Five starts to leave the room. He wants to go wash up, maybe have a nice shower. But he stops in his tracks, just before the doorway.

"Diego, Klaus is having an attack. The shooting messed with him."

Diego nods in understanding and moves towards where Klaus is slumped on the couch, no longer in a ball, but still stiff.

With that, Five exits the room.

\---

Tony internally makes a note to review to footage during the HYDRA attack. He wants to know exactly how this kid got that blood on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skaksksksk I'm a softie for Klaus, Diego, and Five being close uwuwuwu ofc I'll be including more ben and turning the trio into four, by for now I want to establish that five actually cares and has feelings


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say: thank you so much for all the support! I did not expect this to get so many kudos and comments over night, so it really means alot :)
> 
> (This chapter is through the perspective of Tony)

Tony had to admit, he really liked the umbrella academy.

They had a certain dysfunctional charm to them that seemed to have grasped him by the neck and won't let go.

Everyone except Luther.

Tony definitely did not like Luther.

Allison was kind, but fierce in a mama bear sort of way, it kind of reminded him of Pepper. Though, he could tell she was going through something rough at the moment. A loss of a loved one, he supposed.

He could tell by the look in her eyes. It's always in the eyes.

Luther just annoyed Tony. There wasn't any other way to put it. Tony will admit, yes, he may have some sort of ego himself, but it's nothing compared to that of this man.

It was the odd things that he said that threw Tony off, the way he called himself 'number One' or 'the leader of the family.'

Last time Tony checked, families don't have leaders. 

Though, saying that, this family definitely did have one. That not being Luther, but little Five.

Five.

Ah, yes. Tony had some things to say about the kid. Questions to ask him.

You see, Tony had reviewed the footage from the last HYDRA attack, and had watched with his very own eyes, a thirteen-year-old take down 5 fully armed and trained men in a matter of seconds.

Tony was going to show the others but for some reason decided against it. 

When Tony had briefly looked into the kid's eyes the first day they met, he could tell there was something off with him. This kid had gone through more than he could imagine.

So, Tony decided not to judge too hard, just because Five was able to take down men as if he was trained to do so, doesn't mean he was. It could have just been part of his powers.

Plus, Tony thought that everyone who resides in the avengers compound has some amount of blood on their hands more or less.

Tony did not have much to say about Diego, but he could say with confidence he respects the man.

Diego was definitely the over protective type, an attribute Tony has learned to embrace over the years with Pepper, and Peter.

Ben also was different from the rest of the group. Sometimes he seemed to forget other people were in the room, not realzing that they were talking to him after a few seconds. Have to regain himself.

The only person Ben seemed completely comfortable with was Klaus.

Oh Klaus, Tony's shameless favorite of the siblings.

Klaus carried a charm with him, many would hardly be able to muster.

Tony supposed that Klaus had always been like this his life, that type of personality is not something you learn, but something you are born with.

But like the rest of his siblings, Klaus lacked the sort of enthusiasm and spark that people who were alive usually did. Klaus had suffered, that was for sure.

And finally, as for Vanya, Tony didn't know what to think. He had visited her once, but quickly got the impression she did not want to be visited at all.

Allison had told him to give it time, that she was trying her best but had just gone through a lot.

Tony could respect that. So he left her alone.

\---

What Tony did not expect this morning, was to walk in on a near shouting match.

Five, Ben, Luther, and Allison all stood there in the common room seemingly in some sort of heated argument.

They hadn't even noticed Tony enter.

"I stand by what I said when we first got here." Luther said in a defensive tone

"You are so fucking thick sometimes." Allison told him

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one with brain cells here." Ben said more to himself

"Ben, let's be real, this whole family shares 5 brain cells and I always have at least 3 at all times." Five said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Ben

"Guys, I'm tired of you belittling my ideas." Luther seemed pissed

"Yeah we belittle them because they're stupid." Said Five as he stood up on the couch

Tony could relate, it was nice to be tall in situations like these.

Luther sighed and looked down, it seemed like he was about to throw something.

"Look- I know isolation as well as anyone, dad sent me to the moon-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE MOON ALREADY!" Five shouted

Tony felt himself recoil at the volume, he wondered if he should step in, but this seemed like a family matter.

Five continued,

"Don't you _ever_ compare the moon to what you did to Vanya. You have no idea, what it's like to go through something like that."

The venom in Fives voice was terrifying,

"you don't know what it's like. Willingly going to the moon on dads orders is nothing compared to what Vanya has been through, what Klaus, or Ben has been through. What _I've_ been through."

The boy's teenage voice cracked at the last bit, and Tony could tell that whatever it is they were talking about was a lot.

At this point he decided to leave the room. Tony already felt like he had been intruding too much, it was time he left.

He felt his heart break for Five. He may not know what exactly happened to him, but Tony could tell that it was way too much for someone his age.

Tony then decided on an impulse to text Peter, asking if he would like to come over to the compound after school.

Tony supposed that having another kid closer to his age around the compound would be nice for Five.

And boy did that kid need some normalcy in his life.

\---

"Mr. Stark!" Peter called as he entered the room

Tony couldn't help but notice the way Five flinched at the new voice.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Tony asked, ignoring the questioning glances from the current umbrella academy members present.

"Good, good. I've got some Chem homework I got to work on, pretty easy stuff though." Peter stated and took a seat down on the could next to Tony.

Peter saw the new people sat around and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Peter, Mr. Stark has told me so much about you." He said enthusiasticly.

They all nodded and gave greetings of hello.

Klaus bolted upright from where he was sitting on the floor and looked at Peter.

"Tony has told me about you! You're the spider kid!" He said excitedly

Peter groaned and looked at the ceiling,

"So much for a secret identity." He mumbled to himself.

Upon spotting Five, Peter's eyes widened. The huge grin appeared on his face again,

"You're the kid who can travel through time!"

"I am." Five said without emotion.

"Holy shit, dude how do you manage to formulate all those equations when you want to jump? Damn it seems like it would be a lot of work. I can't imagine having to plan all the shit out before being able to do it- did I say something wrong?"

Peter stopped rambling as soon as he saw the shocked look on Five's face.

"No, it's just that- well people don't usually realize there is equations involved. They seem to believe I can just do it with the snap of my fingers." He stated

Peter's gave him a quizzical look,

"Well of course there are equations involved. Time travel would be a lot more complex then just 'snapping your fingers'"

Five got a big grin on his face and looked at Tony.

"Your son seems to be much smarter than anyone else I've met in this dimension yet." Five said smugly.

"Actually he not my-" But Tony did not get to finish as Five suddenly got up and grabbed Peters wrist, dragging him out of the room, and saying something along the lines of,

"Come on spider kid I want to see what else that brain of yours can offer."

Tony smirked to himself because, his plan had worked. Maybe Five would find that normalcy with a friend.

That friend just happened to be Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof I hope you guys like it! Expect more Peter & Five being buds in the future.
> 
> Oh! Also I was thinking of doing a background romance in this fic. Not sure who to do yet, but I want it to be between a tua character and a mcu character.
> 
> I was thinking maybe Ben? He deserves love.
> 
> Here are a list of the current established background couples:
> 
> Steve/Bucky  
> Pepper/Tony  
> Thor/Bruce


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've seen a couple people in the comments suggest Ben/Wanda as the romance, I think they would be cute but biggest oof I forgot to put vision/Wanda as a established relationship wOOPs.
> 
> Though I do think I've figured out who Ben will be with, you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

If Five was being 100% honest, school was something he seriously considered since arriving in this dimension.

It wasn't because he had some sort of desire to 'make friends' or 'get a social life.' Hell, he hadn't even thought about it for education purposes.

As previously established, Five wanted as normal of a life he could muster. Kids went to school. That was normal.

Though, he found himself growing more and more attracted to idea of school as the days came on.

Five was getting quickly tired of living at the avengers compound, day in and day out. His siblings were practically driving him up the wall with their bickering.

Not to mention, the other many super powered and enhanced individuals who resided there.

It was getting a little crowded for his taste.

School, would be a distraction, no it wouldnt be a challenge for him, yes the kids may annoy him. But at least he would be able to get out of this goddamn building.

That's the reason why Five did not react as badly when Peter suggested the idea to them that afternoon.

"Hey why don't you attend my school?" The spider asked

Five smirked. From what he heard Peter went to a fancy STEM school, for pretty smart kids.

"Yeah I'd fit in there wouldn't I?" He said confidently.

Peter rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the other boy. Five caught it and raised his eyebrows.

"I will not hesitate to end your life." 

"Oh my god yes please."

Five gave the other boy a look of concern, before Peter broke down in laughter. Five couldn't tell if it was from the show they were currently watching, (some show about cops?) or the look on Five's face at the statement.

Five couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Peter always made him feel like a kid again. As if he was back with his siblings, when he was actually 13 years old.

Peter went silent and gave Five a genuine look.

"Seriously dude you're smart enough to get in I'm sure, and even though since you're 13 you should be in 8th grade, with your brains they'd probably let you become a freshmen right away."

Five thought for a moment. It was not a bad idea at all. But he remembered how Peter is currently a junior, and the big age and social gap that would be placed between them.

"You sure you'd be fine with talking to small baby freshmen?" Five mocked and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Course I would, especially when said freshmen is so cool and mature."

It was Five's turn to roll his eyes. If only he knew.

They sat in silence, focusing on the tv for a few more minutes before Five spoke up again,

"I'll talk to my siblings and Tony about it."

Peter grinned widely. Five had gotten the impression that the kid did not have many friends, and would love to have someone else to hang around with.

Five couldn't really imagine why Peter would be lacking in the friends department, seeing as the boy has won him over so fast.

What can he say? This spider is hard to hate.

\---

"You what?" Asked Klaus, seeming to think he hadn't heard his younger (?) Brother properly.

"I said I think I want to attend a normal school." Five states again steadily.

Tony smirked from where he stood.

"My kid has rubbed off on him. Can't get enough of Spidey can you?" He said

Five scoffed and looked away.

"I think it would be good for me."

"Personally it seems like a great idea to me." Said Steve, "kids need to be in school."

Klaus and Diego were the only members of the family other than Five present for this conversation. He supposed maybe bringing Allison in wasn't such a bad idea, but then again he couldn't trust her not to tell Luther, who would for sure disagree.

"Klaus and Diego could pose as my parents." Five added.

Diego snorted. Probably remembering the incident from the bowling alley with Kenny's mom.

Klaus had a shit eating grin on his face.

Five felt weirdly unnerved by it.

"On second thought maybe Allison could-" Five started but was cut of by the sound on Klaus' protests.

After a few more minutes of discussion about the subject, they had reached the conclusion that Five would be attending a normal school.

Tony informed them that he could get him enrolled and take care of all the paper work and such easily.

They decided to keep Hargreeves as his legal last name as they weren't famous in this dimension. Diego was insistent on giving Five a fake first name, but they came to the conclusion that there was no way Five would conform to any other name than Five.

And by the end of the weekend, Monday morning, Five would start his first day.

Just like that.

\---

Peter had stayed overnight at the compound so he could accompany Five to his first day.

Five had grumbled something about not needing assistance, but was quickly shut down by Peter, who told him it didn't matter and he would come anyways.

As Five woke up at the ass crack of dawn, he marched into the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

Five was used to getting up early, not being able to sleep. So it wasn't too bad for him.

Peter on the other hand, came slumping in, looking like he'd just been run over multiple times.

"Morning sunshine." Five snarked

"Shut your fuck Hargreeves." Peter said, but there was no malice behind it.

The boys had breakfast, and got ready. At this point, Five had stuck to the Umbrella Academy uniform every day. He had to wash it quite a bit, and the idea of wearing normal clothes was strange, almost alien.

He just shrugged and looked through the closet he was provided and pulled out a grey hoodie and black jeans. 

He pulled them on and out of sheer spite decided not to give a fuck about his hair. Letting it be messy.

He felt a little weird as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He quickly grabbed the black bag given to him with all of the shit he needed, threw on some shoes and sprinted to where Peter was waiting in the kitchen.

"Wow, you look different." He stated matter of factly.

"Shut your fuck Parker." Five imitated, earning a smirk from the other.

\--- 

The drive to the school was a little longer than Five anticipated. They were driven by a man named Happy, though Five could tell there was not much happy about this man, he decided he was in no place to judge names.

As soon as they parked, they rushed out of the car. Peter said a quick goodbye to happy and followed Five, who was already on his was up to the front doors.

Tony had already taken the liberty of printing his schedule out for him, so he took it out of his bag.

It said he had Chemistry first with Mr. Harrington.

Peter looked it over and pointed him in the direction of the classroom when the bell rang.

He sighed. This was going to be interesting.

\---

What Five had not expected was everyone's eyes to focus on him as soon as he entered the room.

Five did not think he looked odd in any way, so he decided to ignore it.

Mr. Harrington gave him a curious look,

"Are you the new student?" He asked

"I suppose I am." Five states

Mr. Harrington smiles and looks at him and then at the rest of the class,

"Hello kids, today we have a new student in our midst," Harrington stopped and looked at Five "sorry I don't think I asked you your name."

Five gave a fake smile.

"My name is Five Hargreeves." He said to the class.

It seemed at once that whispering broke out. Probably due to the strange name, Five concluded.

He quickly took the seat Mr. Harrington told him he could have. And looked up to the white board.

Everyone seemed to still be shooting curious glances at him from time to time. And if he could catch their eye in time, Five would always glare at them and give a fake smile.

The lesson with Harrington was not bad, but it was endlessly boring. The man seemed to drone on and on about shit Five already knew.

He quickly found himself tuning it out. Trying to think of something more worth his while.

It was interesting he supposed though how his mind always seemed to wander to the unwanted depths, his years in the apocalypse and such.

As the bell rang Five shook out his thoughts, willing them to fuck off.

He was going to have a normal day goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Yee I'm loving writing this! Sorry but I've had school off these past couple days so now the chapters probably won't be coming out quite as quickly.
> 
> So for this story I will be following these main arcs (I'm not gonna say what exactly will happen in them but here they are)
> 
> \- Peter & Five (n1 main)  
> \- Vanya & Some people (woops you'll have to find out) (n2 main)  
> \- Ben & Mystery relationship (ongoing & background)  
> \- Klaus & Tony (ongoing & background)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is through Klaus' perspective

Klaus was laying sprawled across the couch in front of the t.v. Some show about cops was playing (Peter had told him to watch it) but he wasn't really listening. The past few days, Klaus had really started to struggle, and go through some withdrawals. Not exactly sure why, seeing as he was okay before, but it felt as though ghosts were popping up more and more as the days came.

It was at times like these he wished he had Ben around. Well, he does but there was a selfish part of Klaus that just wanted Ben to be there for him the was he was when he was dead, be able to scare off the worst of his dead harassers.

As Klaus had discovered, without a specific ghost (who happened to have monsters residing in his flesh, dead or alive) tethered to him, others found it easier to come scream at him. As soon as they realized he could see them, they would all go ape shit, and decide he would be the best person to take the load of their problems off their shoulders by yelling at him.

The first time he and Tony really talked about his powers, Tony was a little freaked out. The billionaire told Klaus that if it ever got too much that he could talk to him. Klaus was grateful for that. There weren't may people willing to listen.

Besides Ben and Tony, nobody really seemed to understand that being able to talk to the dead, was not exactly peaches and cream.

Though, saying that, Diego was making an effort.

So here Klaus was, trying his goddamn best to ignore a particularly angry ghost sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room.

Said ghost had not said his name yet, but there was something vaguely familiar about him, Though he was just some old man. The ghost was repeatedly saying Klaus' name very angrily, seemingly in hopes of getting the mans attention.

About twenty minutes ago, when Steve and Bucky walked in to bake some cookies, the man had gone into full on rage mode, and was now firing curses and insults at Klaus. Continuing to scream his name all the time.

Klaus had just about enough. He bolted up of the couch and glared straight at the man in the chair.

"Just shut the fuck up already please!" he yelled

'Excuse me?" came the voice of Steve from behind him. The man in question was standing next to Bucky in the kitchen, and had stopped what he was doing to send a dirty look at Klaus.

"No! not you there just a ghost-" Klaus cut himself off. The Steve was one of the Avengers who did not quite believe that Klaus could actually talk to the dead yet.

Steve looked awkward and just nodded, going back to what he was doing. It did not seem like he wanted to talk anymore about the subject.

Klaus huffed and shot another glare at the ghost, who was rather shocked at the outburst, and moved to leave the room. Though, before he could do so, Tony walked in with a big grin plastered upon his face. 

The ghost immediately started speaking again.

Klaus pointedly elected to ignore him, and turned to his friend.

"Whats got you in a good mood?" Klaus asked.

Tony just grinned and turned so he was addressing Klaus, Steve, and Bucky,

"Thor, Bruce, and Loki are coming for a visit!" He exclaimed

Klaus remembers Tony speaking about Thor, Bruce, and Loki. Mostly about Bruce, Tony's self proclaimed science bro, and giant green rage monster. Klaus smiled at how happy his friend seemed.

"That's great! as long as you don't completely ditch me as soon as your green bean shows up." Klaus joked, and Tony laughed at his joke about the hulk.

"Don't worry, I think Bruce will like you, though, I'm not sure how long you're gonna want to hang around with us as soon as we start speaking science."

"Duly noted." Said Klaus, and he patted Tony on the back before leaving the room. His patience for the continuously yelling ghost running out.

\---

After Klaus had left the common room, he went to Ben's room. Ben was a little annoyed that Klaus barged in his room mid-read of some book called Harry Potter, but softened as Klaus explained the situation with the particularly salty ghost.

The two of them were sat on Ben's bed, playing Uno, when five minutes in Diego joined them after his workout. Now they were in a a VERY intense game. The three of them tied at four wins each, the first to five winning the right to jump scare each of the the others three times without consequence.

"Hey did I mention how Thor, Bruce, and Loki are coming to visit?" said Klaus as he placed a plus four card down, "Red."

Diego made a disgruntled noise as he picked up four cards.

"No." answered Ben.

"Yeah well they're coming and I had a thought." Said Klaus, huffing in annoyance as Ben placed down a red reverse card.

"This will be good." Diego said with a smirk.

"Hey don't be mean! Its a good thought."

"Care to share with the class?" asked Ben.

Klaus rolled his eyes,

"Ok well you know how Bruce can turn into the hulk or whatever and has learned to control it really well supposedly?" said Klaus, he waited for a response but the two just nodded and Diego motioned with his hand for him to continue, "And how Loki used to be a bad guy and did bad things, but turned himself around, and become an essential part in defeating Thotos or whatever his name was?"

"I think his name was Thanos." supplied Ben. Klaus waved him off and continued,

"Yeah well I was thinking that maybe they could talk to Vanya. Loki could try and help her realize that even though she made mistakes and that she can be a good person despite who she is and what she has done in the past, and after that Bruce can help her with control." Finished Klaus.

Diego and Ben blinked at him for a few seconds.

"That's actually not a bad idea." says Diego, and Ben nods.

Klaus grinned,

"Great! we can talk to them when they get here." He stated and placed down a blue five in top of a red five, "Uno."

Diego and Ben made noises of complaint, and the game continued, just as intense as before.

\---

It was dinner time, and Klaus found himself quite annoyed. Firstly, Diego had ended up winning the jump scare prize, which sucked because Diego was the stealthiest out of the three of them, and the most likely to give them heart failure.

And secondly, he was having some trouble focusing on the spaghetti he was eating as the fucking ghost was back. Just as angry as before.

It was him, Ben, Diego, Tony, Pepper, Nat, and Clint who were having dinner together. Apparently everyone else was busy. Ben had just returned from bringing food to Vanya and was now starting on his own meal, when a very flustered Five barged in the room.

"Oh he's back from his first day of school! how was it little bro?" asked Klaus, but Five ignored him and took a seat.

"Your school ends at 3:00, its currently 6:34, care to explain?" asked Diego.

Five blushed. Actually blushed. And Klaus had to make sure the lighting in the room was not messed up, because,  _what._

"Me and Peter hung out." he stated.

A shit eating grin formed on Klaus' face. Five seemed to have noticed it because he sent Klaus a look that said  _'say anything and I will kill you.'_

So Klaus kept his mouth shut.

"You two are getting close huh?" asked Pepper.

"Yeah were friends." Said Five

"What were you two doing." Clint asked.

"He was showing me what he can do with his powers." stated Five.

The boy suddenly got up and moved to kitchen to grab a glass of water. Pepper said something about how there was food left, but Five just mumbled that he already had food before suddenly jumping to god knows where.

Klaus just smiled to himself, because his little brother had his first real crush.

For a family as fucked up as theirs, that was considered a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, someone suggested Five/Peter and at first I did not really like the idea of it, but the more I thought about it the more I enjoyed it so here we are babey!1!!1 Five/Peter will happen (will as in it hasn't already happened, I will have it happen mostly through the perspective of Five). I wont make them like sexual or anything cause yknow theyre both technically minors so lmao no thats nasty. (btw Peter is currently 15)
> 
> also Ben/mystery person will also be canon but Im not gonna reveal who that is just quite yet ;)
> 
> Oh btw if you can be first person in the comments to guess who the ghost is, you'll get a shout out next chapter!
> 
> [Shameless self promo]
> 
> Insta @thqce & @woodart.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye shoutout to  
> @IAmNotCapableOfInventingACleverUsername they were the person to guess who they mysterious ghost in that last chapter was.  
> For anyone who did not see, it's Howard Stark!
> 
> This chapter is through the perspective of Five, and Ben.

Five had lived a life. That was a fact.

But it also happened to be a fact that Five never really got to grow up. He never got to learn basic life skills, things you learn  _growing up._

That does not mean Five is stupid. No, in fact Five is very smart, and knows a lot of things. The majority of those things just happened to be survival skills. Out of anyone to have existed, Five was certain he would be most qualified to live on his own without any food, water or shelter.

Five had the best chance of living if he was stranded, because those are the types of life skills he learned.

Doing laundry, cooking, taxes, using the internet, anything mundane to Five, other than the stuff he learned with his time at the academy, was unknown information. 

The commission never taught him those things. The only thing  _they_ taught him was how to kill quickly and efficiently. And maybe how to make a good cup of coffee. Though Five is pretty sure he taught himself that.

So, what Five had overall, well, survival skills, assassination skills, calculation skills, and how to make some good fucking coffee.

If you really think about it, Five never grew up. In most ways hes still a teenager, learning life skills as he goes.

So of course the majority of his siblings don't blame him when he asks how to do said basic things. Like, the other day he had to ask Diego how to start the dishwasher. Of course Diego told him, but that did not stop the other from an abundance of teasing.

So yeah, Five would be the first to admit, sometimes he didn't know shit.

That's why, whatever just happened had scared and confused the shit out of him.

After school, he and Peter had gone out. Peter invited Five out on patrol with him, and they spent some time showing off their powers to each other. Five was having a good time. They had stopped at a sandwich shop called Delmar's and got something to eat. Sitting on the roof of some building Five did not recognize.

Then Five, had this.... moment.

Peter had had his mask off, his hair was all fluffy and messed up, and he was laughing at something Five had just said.

Five doesn't know  _why_ his mind did this or what caused it, but he had a moment where he imagined him and Peter, kissing. Five had been staring at the other boy's lips, and his radiant smile, and the though just kinda.... came out of nowhere.

He had to stop and take a moment to take in what he just thought because  _what the fuck I like girls._

Five was sure that he liked girls. Sure of it. Of course he never  _really_ had a girlfriend, he never had kissed anyone for real, or done anything else with anyone for real. But he was sure.

This does not make sense.

He got flustered pretty quick, and told Peter he should probably get going before saying a hasty goodbye and getting home as fast as possible.

\---

When he got home and sat at the table, someone had mentioned him and Peter. And Five internally cursed himself for blushing as he saw the smile form on Klaus' face. He glared at his brother and quickly decided to leave, just in case anyone else noticed anything.

He spent about an hour pacing around his room. 

_There's nothing wrong with liking boys_

He knows that but, he likes girls.

_Maybe I like both?_

No, that can't happen, its either one or the other.

Later that night, he reluctantly moved to Klaus' room. As much as he hated it, Klaus was the right person to talk to in this situation.

As he pushed the door open, he saw his brother sitting cross legged on his bed, playing on the device that Tony had given him. He looked up upon Fives entrance and grinned.

"Baby bro!" he threw his arms out dramatically, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Before Five could answer Klaus already started talking again,

"Oh wait, lemme guess. It has something to do with a certain brown haired spider boy." There still was a big grin plastered to his face.

Five glared but nodded sharply, moving more into the room. Klaus turned off his device and moved over on the bed, patting on a spot next to him, indicating Five to sit down. Five decided he might as well, seeing as this conversation might get weird quickly.

"I um, how did-" Five did not really know how to phrase it, "How did you know you liked, well y'know, guys."

Klaus had a knowing look plastered to his face. Five thought it was a little too knowing for who was currently speaking too.

"Well Fivey, guys are hot first of all-" Started Klaus, and Five rolled his eyes, "but I think in the end it came more down to the fact that I always knew."

Five gave him a quizzical look so Klaus continued,

"I guess a part of you can kinda just feel it. You don't really know until you feel it."

Klaus was really bad at this, Five thought. Though, in a way it kind of did make sense.

"Did Peter do something tonight that made you feel those butterflies, or maybe think something you didn't really mean too?" asked Klaus.

Five blushed again and opened his mouth to speak, finding himself unable to, so he just nodded again. Klaus smiled softly at his younger brother.

"You know there is nothing wrong with that right?" he asked

Five furrowed his brows and looked at Klaus straight in the eye,

"But I like girls, so there must be something wrong with me if I like boys as well," he stated "maybe time travel fucked with my brain too much."

Klaus let out a bark of a laugh at that. Five couldn't find what was so funny with the situation. His brain might be damaged! this is not a joke! Five sent a glare at Klaus who just wiped his eyes,

"God you really don't know anything do you." Klaus said trying to regain himself.

Five couldn't help but be a little offended. Upon seeing the look on Five's face Klaus continued,

"Its quite normal to get feelings for both men and women. I do, so does Ben. In fact it's VERY common."

Five blinked.

"It's much more complex than just, gay or straight, Five, there are so many different things you can be, or Identify as. Me for example, I don't really care, I don't pay much attention to identity, but if you were to put somewhere, I'd probably be put in the pan-sexual column of things. It means I'm attracted to men, women, and basically everything in between. Though saying that I still have a type, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to everyone."

Five had to take a minute to process what Klaus had just said. So, he's not messed up?

"What is it called when you like both men and women?" Five asked, cringing at how small his voice sounded.

"Bisexual. But don't feel pressure to put a label on yourself. This is all new to you so, it's okay to take time to figure it out." Klaus' voice was even, and it sounded almost, wise?

Yeah they are definitely in a different dimension.

"Okay." Said Five, becoming aware of the tears that were forming in his eyes. Not exactly sure why as he's not necessarily sad, he the opposite actually. He's happy, he's  _relieved._ Because he isn't fucked up. He is normal.

Klaus seemed to have noticed the tears, because he pulled Five into a hug. Five just leans into it, not bothering to push his brother away, because as much as he hated to admit it, Five really needed that.

\---

The past few days were hectic. Everyone was trying to get the place in order before the Asguardians arrived. Ben wasn't exactly sure why everyone was so stressed out, especially Clint, who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm at any second, seeing as these people were supposed to be their friends.

The Umbrella Academy on the other hand, were actually quite calm. They seemed to have migrated to their own little groups lately. Five, Klaus, and Diego. Allison, and Luther.

Ben was sort of the only thing keeping them together at this point. He did not stay to a certain group, but moved between them, trying to get as much time with each of them as possible. Just in case it was too good to be true. Just in case this whole thing was shot lived.

Though saying that, Luther was starting to get one Ben's nerves. The man was constantly trying to come up with solutions to 'fix' Vanya. It was annoying. She isn't some broken toy.

Speaking of Vanya, Ben spent as much time with her as possible as well. He along with Five were the only two who could be in her room for long amounts of time, or bring her food without setting her completely off. And as much as he was honored, Ben was starting to really hope Klaus' plan to have Bruce and Loki talk to her would work.

He misses his sister. He hates seeing her so miserable.

Ben was pulled from reading Harry Potter with the tap of a finger on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nat looking down at him.

"They're here." was all she said.

"Already?" He asks, putting down his book.

Nat smiles,

"Yeah, they left early this morning so they could get here as soon as possible. Do you want to come meet them?" She asks.

Ben nods and stands up to follow her. They get to an area outside, Ben can tell its a landing pad, as well, a jet had landed there. Three figures walked towards them with Tony. One, a large blond man, the second a shorter man, he looked very nervous. And third, a tall dark haired man. It is not hard to figure out who is who.

They walked up to where Ben and Nat were standing. Thor gave her a bone crushing hug plus greeting, and Bruce said an awkward hi, where as Loki just nodded curtly in her general direction. 

Loki's eyes land on Ben, and seem to take in his whole being. Ben feels a little off put by it, but it is interesting none the less.

"Who is this?" Loki asks Nat.

"This is Ben Hargreeves, one of the Umbrella Academy we have told you about." she answers for him.

Ben can tell that Nat does not trust Loki, the way her body seems stiff around him, and how he feels a sort a protective aura emanate around him coming from her. Loki doesn't say anything else, but takes his eyes away from Ben as his brother starts to walk with Bruce towards the door. They quickly follow.

Ben suddenly feels reluctant to ask Loki for the favor with Vanya. He had to admit, the god was intimidating, and he wasn't quite sure as to how he would react. Maybe he could talk Diego into asking? Lord knows Klaus won't.

\---

They spend most of the night in greeting. Most spent explaining their own powers to them. After it was Ben's turn, he and Bruce had gone into deep conversation about how much of a pain in the dick it was to have a monster constantly residing inside you.

Thor seemed to think everyone's powers were amazing, complementing everyone generously. The man was very kind it seemed. 

Loki took a liking to Diego, they both shared a love for knifes.

And as always, Klaus and Tony were deep in some weird conversation. This one seemed to be about croissants.

The only member of their family that was not present, was Five. Though Ben did not have to wait long for the little hell spawn to show up, as about two hours after the Asguardians arrived, he suddenly jumped into the room. Causing everyone to jump at his sudden appearance.

"Fuck." was the first thing he said after checking under a pillow on the couch, apparently ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Language." said Steve from the end of the couch.

Five just sneered in his general direction, and continued to search under cushions.

"Hey, uh buddy, whatcha looking for?" asked Tony, briefly putting his conversation on hold.

Five looked up at Tony, seeming to just notice the other people in the room. He decided no to care, as he just huffed and continued to search,

"I can't fucking find that device, you gave me, the one where I can talk to people through small messages." He said angrily.

Tony laughed,

"You mean the Stark Phone?"

"Yes, that." he stated.

Diego pulled a phone from his pocket. Five noticed the action, and quickly jumped over to Diego and snatched out out of his hand.

"How did you get this?" Five demanded.

"You should be more careful were you leave it, I found it on the ground." answered Diego, ignoring his brother's aggressive tone, "You have some messages from Peter by the way."

Five nodded, and then looked Diego in the eye and said,

"Next time bring it back to me right away or I will shoot out your kneecaps, you know I will."

"I don't doubt It baby bro." Diego said with a smile.

Five just growled at him before jumping away somewhere.

The room was silent for a few seconds, before Tony took it upon himself to explain that Five was their brother, and could basically teleport.

"Little guy's got a mouth on him." Bruce said with a laugh.

"Don't let him hear you call him little guy, you might not live to see another day." Commented Klaus, and the room rang out with laughter.

Ben couldn't help but wonder what their reactions would be if they knew Klaus was being dead serious.

They descended into an even conversation again, all tensions in the room seemed to be fading away. Ben had decided to ask Bruce if he could talk to Vanya. He asked quietly so that nobody else but him and Loki could hear. He told Bruce about how Vanya was having some trouble controlling her powers and that she could use some help. He also told him about how Vanya had done some tings she regretted in the past with her powers. He was careful not to mention what they were.

Even though Ben hadn't directly asked Loki to help yet, he had made sure the god knew what was going on. Maybe it would be easier to ask if he had the whole story. Of course Loki wasn't even really part of the conversation, but Ben was sure he has been eavesdropping. In their case, it was a good thing.

All Ben could do was hope Loki wouldn't go blabbering all the information he heard to anyone. But Ben had this strange feeling of trust for the god. Even though he was scary as fuck, for some reason Ben knew he could trust him. A gut feeling.

He was counting on that gut feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyeeeee so I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> this one is my favorite I've written, and I put a lot of work into the part with Five and Klaus. Sexuality is a big topic, and it definitely hits closer to home for me. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Though, this does not mean Five is done having his gay panic attack, no no no, we will see more of that in the future, and him coming to terms with his sexuality and feelings for Peter.
> 
> Also, I think some of you will know where I'm going with this ;) I'm not gonna say who it is quit just yet, but Ben's love interest is hinted heavily in this chapter. I don't think it's too hard to guess but who knows.
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all have an amazing rest of your day/night/evening/morning whatever ily all <3
> 
> [Shameless self promo]
> 
> Insta: @thqce & @woodart.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of Ben & Five

"You want me to  _what?_ "

Diego and Klaus stood in front of Ben. They had come into his room just for the soul purpose of telling him that he would have to train with Loki.

"You need to train with him." Diego said sternly.

"I'm still waiting on a reason as to why." The idea of training with the god wasn't too appealing to Ben, to say the least.

"Well you need to get closer to him, that way we can ask him for help with Vanya." Stated Klaus.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but why  _me?_ Diego is the one who has a knife fanclub with the guy." 

Diego made an indignant noise and moved to pull out a knife, but Klaus stopped him by pushing his hand down.

"Because you're the most likely to not piss him off." He said

Ben sighed. That was true. Despite Diego's tenuous friendship with him, the two in the same room for too long would probably not end very well. And Klaus basically has a PHD in pissing people off when wanted.

"Okay fine, but if he stabs me I'm blaming you." Ben said, getting up from his chair.

Klaus and Diego looked relived that Ben agreed, and the three of them moved out of the room towards the kitchen. Five joined them a couple seconds later by jumping into the room.

"You're supposed to be at school." Diego points out

"I'm sick." Was Five's only reply.

Ben furrowed his brows.

"Five, when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?" He asked.

Five grunted and poured himself a cup of coffee. It didn't seem the boy was planning on spilling his secrets anytime soon.

"Five is this about... Y'know?" Asked Klaus quietly. 

"What?" Ben and Diego said synched.

Five and Klaus looked at them. Five looked angry with Klaus for saying something wrong and Klaus looked a little guilty. Ben and Diego were obviously not meant to hear what he said.

"Oh, nothing, baby bro is just going through.... Puberty, you know how it is." Klaus supplied in a nervous tone.

Five growled a second later before jumping out of the room. Klaus turned to his brothers and his face held a look that said  _'don't ask because I won't tell.'_

so Ben and Diego did not ask.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating their respective foods. Klaus would occasionally send a pissed off look in the direction of an armchair in the corner of the room.

Ben felt it was a good time to speak up,

"Okay but how am I going to train with Loki?" When his siblings gave no signs of knowing how to respond he continued, "like how am I gonna go about that in the first place?"

"I don't know, maybe go to the training room when he's there at the same time and ask if he wants to spar?" Suggests Diego.

Ben thought that was probably the best idea he'd get from the two of them.

"Why can't I just ask like Bruce to do it?" Whined Ben.

Diego rolled his eyes,

"Because Vanya is our sister. We're already counting a lot on this plan with Bruce and Loki, we were the ones who weren't good enough siblings, we can't expect Bruce and Loki to do everything for us. If we really want our sister back,  _we_ need to put in some work aswell."

The room was silent for a couple more beats before Ben sighed.

"Fine."

\---

Five wasn't actually sick of course. He was just avoiding a certain curly haired Spider-boy.

Nothing eventful happened between the two since the roof incident.

No, they had just been going to school and taking their classes like normal. 

It was actually pretty easy for Five to avoid Peter during school. Of course at lunch it was unavoidable, but for all his other classes.

The only actual class he and Peter had together was gym. Mid town did this thing were they mixed all the grades in gym.

But that was too often. Lunch and gym were the bane of Five's existence.

Not because he hates spending time with Peter. No, not at all.

Five actually finds himself enjoying his time with the boy. Sometimes he thinks a little too much.

Five hates that he likes it, because  _ew feelings._

He just needed a break. It was Wednesday, his second week of school and he was already tired of it.

So he faked being sick.

Nobody seemed to really notice, or care for that matter that he wasn't at school, until he got a call in the middle of the day.

It was a FaceTime call from Peter.

Five knew he would just be suspicious if Five didn't answer, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and answered the call.

"Five!! Where are you, thot?" Asked Peter.

Five could hear and see people behind him. He guessed that it was lunch time.

"Sick." Was all he said. 

Peter nodded his head in understanding,

"Hmm that's what I guessed, will you be here tomorrow?" 

Five let out a long groan.

"I take that as a yes?" 

"Yes I'll be here tomorrow." 

"Great!" A wide grin spread across Peter's face. Five heard MJ say some he didn't quite catch, and a blush suddenly broke out on Peter's face.

"Um anyways, I'm gonna leave you there, uh.... Get better." Peter said

"Yeah I'll try." Smiled Five, and he ended the call.

Five sat there on the couch for a couple more seconds. His breathing even, but his heart pounding so hard, it threatened to break out of his chest.

"Fuck." He whispers.

\---

"Hey Friday can you inform me if Loki is ever in the training room?"

"Of course Mr. Hargreeves, he is actually occupying the training room in this moment."

Ben had scrambled to his feet and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt apon hearing Fridays words.

He made his way to the training room and stopped as he saw Loki standing there. The man was playing with some sort of dagger in his hands.

Loki noticed Ben come in and eyed the man as he walked over to the weapons rack.

Ben stood there for a few moments blankly staring at the various weapons before Loki spoke up, pulling him out of daze,

"Do you need a sparring partner?" He asked.

Ben blinked. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Though, he wasn't complaining.

"Um, yes." He said, cringing at his awkwardness.

Loki gestured for him to come over. They were standing on a man I the middle of the room. 

They both got into a defensive positions, and started.

Though as soon as it began, it ended. Ben was on his back within seconds.

Loki seemed pleased with his easy victory, but offered his hand to help Ben up.

"You need more practice, Hargreeves." He stated.

"I'm a little rusty is all." Ben grumbled, taking Loki's hand.

Ben wasn't used to being able to  _touch_ people, let alone fight them.

They continued like that for a little while longer. It usually ended with Ben on his back or his ass, though every once in a while he would land in a few hits.

Ben wasn't exactly sure how long they were there when Loki spoke again,

"So, what do you need me for?" He asked

"What?"

"Let me rephrase. Why do you need me?"

Ben stopped for just long enough for Loki to kick his legs out from under him. He fell on his back with a "oomf" and looked up.

"I'm not sure what you-" but Loki had cut him off, standing over him.

"The other night, while you were speaking to Bruce, you also wished for me to hear the story of your sister."

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but found no words came out.

"Um. Well- I guess-" He had no idea how to phrase it without being rude, "My sister did some bad shit. Like really bad. And, well-"

Loki cut him off again,

"I've done bad shit aswell." He stated.

Ben nodded,

"We thought maybe you could talk to her? Show her that just because she has a past she isn't a monster." 

Loki seemed to be processing the words. He was quiet but after a few seconds spoke,

"It would be foolish to have an actual monster speak to her, no?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess." Ben didn't know where the god what going with this.

"Then why do you wish for me?" 

The words shattered Ben's heart. Their implacations were harsh, and demeaning, but Loki's tone was casual, as if he was stating a well known fact. 

Ben scoffed,

"You're not a monster, trust me I know from experience," Ben gestured at Loki, "monsters don't look like.... that."

Loki's lips were pulled in a soft smile for a second, before it broke out into a smirk.

"Oh?" He asked, voice laced with fake curiosity

Ben took a second to realize what he said. A blush filtered into his face.

"You- uh, you know what I mean." He said, not making eye contact.

Loki chuckled before falling into silence.

Ben's heart was beating quickly. He was unsure if it was due to the embarrassment or anticipation.

"I'll talk to your sister." He states.

Ben's face spread into a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah it's obvious that yes, the Ben pairing will be Ben/Loki so yeeyee
> 
> [Shamelessly self promo]
> 
> Insta: @thqce & @woodart.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for taking a lil while longer to get this chapter out! School has been killing me and my motivation has been a little out.
> 
> [Through the perspective of five & peter]

"MJ, what do you think sounds better? Feter or Pive?" Ned asked from the top bunk.

"Neither. Harker is so much better. A mix of last names." She stated as she flipped through a book.

Peter groaned from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Would you guys stop it? I don't like him like that." He whined.

"Sure you don't Spidey." Said MJ.

"I don't!" Peter protested.

Ned and MJ shared a look, but said no more. The last couple days, the two of them had gotten an idea on their mind that Peter liked Five.

It was crazy! Of course he didn't! There was no way. None at all. Just friends.

Just as Peter was delving into some deep thoughts, his phone rang. 

The screen lit up with Five's name.  _Speak of the devil._

"Hello?" Peter asked after answering.

"God dammit. Shit.  _shit._ FUCK! I hate this stupid fucking-" Came Five's muffled voice.

"Hello? Five?" Peter called though the phone, ignoring the smirk on MJ's face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO KILL TO MAKE THIS COFFEE MACHINE WORK?!" Yelled Five.

Peter realized he must have been pocket dialed. He didn't hang up though. The situation seemed too funny to pass up listening to, and he could use it to tease Five later.

"Woah Woah Woah there old man, take a chill pill it hasn't done anything to you." Said Klaus

"Yes it has, it's fucking bROKe on me SEVEN times." Five growled back 

Peter had to stifle a laugh. He didn't want to be caught listening. Also old man? What was that about? Peter made a mental note to ask Five later.

Klaus huffed,

"Not used to advanced coffee huh? I guess being stuck in the apocolypse for 45 years makes you a little behind?"

Sorry,  _what?_

The grin dissapeared from Peter's face. It had to be a joke. What was Klaus talking about? Stuck in the apocolypse for 45 years? Peter is pretty sure he'd be able to tell if Five was actually 58.

Right?

"It wasn't 45 years it was 42. I was with the commission for 3 remember?" Five replied.

Peter was breathing hard. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. It made no sense. Maybe a late April fools joke? Five planned this. He had called Peter on purpose and roped Klaus into the joke.

"Pete?" Asked Ned.

Peter must have had a horrified look ok his face, as Ned and MJ both looked concerned.

"Peter what's wrong?" MJ asked.

Peter swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Five? Hello? FIVE." he said loudly.

The other end of the line went silent for a moment. He heard something muffled before Five's voice rang out,

"Peter? Uh. Hello?"

"Please tell me this is a prank." Peter stated

"How- how much did you hear?" Five asked in a small voice.

"Everything." Said Peter.

Five didn't say anything. Peter waited for some sort of words to be uttered. But nothing came. Just the increasingly uneven sounds of Five's breathing.

And then he hung up.

Peter pulled the phone from his ear in panic and called Five back. It rung for a few seconds before it was declined.

Peter tried again a few more times, ignoring Ned and MJ's questions. But every time was met with a decline.

"Peter what is going on?" MJ asked at the sight of Peter's panicked face.

"I need to go. Now." He said standing up

"What-"

"I need to go." He repeated

Peter pulled on his suit and opened the window. He shot a web and swung out witjowi another word. 

He needed to see Five.

\---

Five was going to throw up.

Peter knew.

He  _knew._

And now he would loose his only friend. The only person outside his family that he truely cared about.

He was breathing hard. Klaus looked worried and moved forward to comfort the panicked teen.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay." He soothed

"It's not! Peter knows, and he probably thinks I'm a monster. He probably hates me!" Five replied

"No, no, no, no, Five, if Peter is really you're friend he won't hate you, he won't. I promise." Said Klaus. The pity in his voice evident.

Five cursed himself for being to weak. For breaking down  _twice_ in front of Klaus in the past few days.

_Fuck._

He had moved from the kitchen to the living room and collapsed on the couch in a bundle of shaky breaths and quiet sobs.

Klaus sat next to him and rubbed his back. Usually Five would move away from the contact, and tell Klaus to 'fuck off', but currently it was soothing. And as much as he hated to admit, made him feel better.

Five wasn't sure how long they were sitting there, but after a while, a soft  _thump_ on the window made him jump.

He looked up to be greeted with Spider-Man.

_Great._

He took a shaky breath and sat up on the couch. Klaus got up to open the window for him, and the arachnid crawled in.

"Five-" he started,

"Just go away." Five cut him off

Klaus took it upon himself to leave them alone.

Peter stood there for a few seconds, silent. Before speaking again.

"No."

"What-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter said firmly

Five just stared at him. He willed himself to look away. His eyes were bound to be puffy and red, and his hair was most likely a mess.

He was a mess.

Peter sat down next to Five and pulled off his mask.

"Please, just talk to me." He pleaded

Five whipped around and started at Peter with a glare,

"What do you want me to say? Yeah! I was stuck in the apocolypse for 42 fucking years! Is that what you want to hear?" He shouted and stood up

Peter seemed shocked that Five lashed out at him like that. It had never happened between the two of them before.

"No," he said in a quiet voice "I just want to know if you're okay."

Five blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine." He growled

"You're not."

"I am."

"No. You're not! Please Five, just talk to me. You can tell me anything, I'd never judge you." Peter said, and stood up aswell.

Five cursed those damn puppy eyes of Peter's, as he nearly gave in. He fought himself though, and made sure to keep his glare steady and unbreaking.

"Yes you would." Five said, and moved away from the couch to leave the room.

He got about halfway to the door when he felt something cling to his back and pull him back, and spin him around. Something tied his wrists together. He was met face to face with a very worried looking Peter. 

Five realized the bastard just used his webbing on him, and placed a scowl on his face.

"Please just! Let me go!" He yelled and pulled at the webbing to no use.

"Not until you talk to me." Peter stated

"This is kidnapping."

"Not if it's in you're own home." Peter smirked

Five glare at the other boy for a few more seconds. Realizing the Peter wouldn't give in, he let out a sigh,

"Fine. Fine I just- I don't know. You'll hate me and, I- I don't know if I can deal with that so please just as soon as I'm done, leave."

Peter looked annoyed.

"I don't think there's anything in this world that could make me hate you, Five." He said

Five looked him in he eyes now. They were filled with concern, deep chocolate pools of warmth.

Five hated this.

But Five told him everything.

From the day he was born, to the apocolypse.(leaving out the small detail that Vanya was the cause of course)

To Five's astonishment, Peter never got mad, or disgusted, he never shamed Five, he stood there, and listened. Really listened.

And he didn't run away.

He didn't leave.

At the end of the story, Five found himself crying again. It was really a bitch of a thing to happen, especially in front of Peter.

Five looked down at his feet, unable to face the other boy.

He hadn't expected to feel a hand meet his cheek. It lifted his face up. And he was staring straight into the brown eyes.

Pretty.

_Wait, shit no-_

"I am so glad you told me." Peter said

"You don't hate me? Why-"

"Because you are my friend." Peter said, and he wiped away one of Five's tears with his thumb.

Five felt himself close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Peter stated

"Which is what way?" Five asked before he could stop himself

Peter suddenly turned a deep shade of red, Five felt himself following in his wake.

"Uh- you know, um you know what I mean." He said, and pulled his hand away. He made use of it by cutting the webbing away from Five with a small knife.

Five already missed the touch on his skin.

Both boys were flustered and had trouble finding their words.

"Why don't we, like, watch a movie or something?" Asked Peter, breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah, that sounds good." Five said, not really thinking

They sat on the couch in silence for a while, before Peter spoke up again,

"So did you ever get that coffee machine working?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuhhghhshs some angst today ending in a lil fluff :)
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying it!
> 
> [Shameless self promo]
> 
> Instagram: @thqce & @woodart.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, I've gotten pretty motivated to write again. So! Here we are BABEY!11!!!!! Two chapters in two days yeehaw!
> 
> [Through the the perspective of Ben]

"Why aren't we including Allison in this plan again?" Asked Five

Klaus, Diego, and Ben had told Five what their plan was with Vanya, Loki, and Bruce. Luckily he approved.

"Because there's a good chance she'll go and tell Luther, and we can't have that." Klaus stated, skipping down the hall.

Ben had went to go get Loki, and Diego, Bruce. That left Five and Klaus in the hallway leading towards their rooms.

Five nodded, and perked up at the four men who came striding around the corner.

"So we were thinking, Loki and I could go in first, and then Five and Bruce after. She'll want someone she's comfortable with in there with her." Said Ben as he reached them

Everyone nodded in agreement and set down the halls. Soon they came across Vanya's room.

Ben stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door.

There was a muffled, "come in." And then quiet again.

Ben pushed down on the door and stepped inside. Loki following in his wake.

Vanya turned to look at them, and her eyes widened as she saw Loki.

"Who is that- STOP!" She yelled as they moved closer, "don't take another step, I dont- I don't want to hurt you."

Her hair was all over the place, as if she hadn't taken a shower in weeks, and she had huge bags clinging to her under eyes.

"I am Loki, of Asgard." Loki stated unconcerned, and moved forward, seemingly not noticing the way she flinched

"Please-" she started,

"I am not going hurt you, or get hurt by you." He said, "I've dealt with much worse."

Vanya looked on the brink of collapse, eyes filling with tears.

"Let me tell you a story." Loki said and pulled up a chair from the wall, and sitting down, ignoring the way Vanya was shaking violently.

"There once was a young boy. He was a prince, and lived in a beautiful kingdom. His whole life he was taught to believe that he was destined to the throne," Loki started "despite this, he was constantly overshadowed by his brother, the golden child. And he was shut away, and abused by his father."

Vanya said nothing

"Not physical abuse, no, but it was enough for him to lash out. He played pranks and tricks a plenty after having learned magic from his mother." Loki paused, "but the tricks were nothing compared to what was to come."

Ben was having trouble understanding why exactly Loki was telling a story, instead of speaking to Vanya like normal, but he decided not to interfere.

"One day, the boy, now a man, found out that he was adopted. He had been abandoned as a child. Taken by his father in attempt at future peace, as it turned out the prince was of the race he hated most.

He lashed out even harder, against his brother, his father, his kingdom. He caused havoc on a small town, nearly destroying it."

Vanya still stood silent.

but Loki continued,

"When the man realized what he did, he cast himself out, in attempt at death, only to land himself in the lap of an even greater enemy. This enemy controlled him, willed him to think thing he usually would not. Used his own darkened mind against him.

And so he attacked.

A city this time, a large one at that, in attempt at gaining the throne he so desired. But of course was foiled by the Nobel warriors of the city."

Loki stopped talking for a moment, as if thinking what exactly to say,

"His brother happened to be one of the people who foiled him." He said, his voice beginning to fill with emotion.

Though Ben couldn't tell what emotion exactly, though he knew it was there.

"Despite killing many, hundreds, and betraying his trust on many of occasions, the princes brother learned how to forgive him. Learned how to trust him again. And with that, the prince started his journey back to himself. It was long, and some would say he still getting there, but the prince has learned how to redeem himself." Loki paused to look at Vanya, who wasn't shaking nearly as much, but still looked apprehensive.

"That prince is me." Loki finished

Vanya's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Loki and Ben, who was trying to contain his own surprise.

"What- I don't I-" she stammered

"The point is," Loki said "If I can regain myself after all of that, may I admit even more that I have told you, you can aswell."

The way Loki spoke was as if it was the simplest thing in the world, a random fact learnt from a friend in casual conversation.

Vanya looked down,

"What I did was worse." She said

"Were you driven to do it?" Loki asked

"Yes, but-"

"Was someone cruel enough to make it happen?"

"Yes, but-"

"And if it really comes down to it, can the blame be placed on anyone but yourself?"

"YES! But I still did it. I still made it happen." Vanya said 

Loki gazed at her, calculating.

"You have a whole group of people who wish to make well with you. Who would do anything to get you back. I would have only dreamt to have the same." He stated

She looked down at her feet.

"They don't really want me back." She said

Ben took it upon himself to pipe up,

"Yes we do!"

Vanya looked at him surprised, she must have forgotten he was in the room.

"Vanya we care so much about you. Five has almost been driven insane, had it not been for Peter, Klaus is having even more trouble than usual with cravings, and relapse, Diego just about carved off the arm of a chair out of stress, Allison hasn't been able to keep her mood up at all since you've been gone, hell, Luther has even been off lately. Not to mention how I feel like I'm gonna throw up every time I think about how hurt you are!"

Ben took in a deep breath, and turned his face to the shocked one of Vanya's.

"You," she said "you really mean that?" 

Ben nearly cried out in relief,

"Yes! Yes I do!" 

 Vanya seemed unable to contain herself any longer and broke down into tears. She threw herself into Ben's arms.

He instinctively clung onto her, pulling her closer, as if it was a life or death situation.

And he never wanted to let go.

\---

It had been hours since the conversation with Loki. After a while Ben finally let Vanya go from his grasp, and allowed his other siblings to give her some attention.

Bruce started talking to her, and gave her some tools for helping with calming anxiety and tricks for helping sleep.

He would give her the actual training a bit later, but for now, this was good.

She was asleep, after changing and having a shower.

Ben was relieved to say the least. For the first time a a few weeks he felt completely content, knowing his sister would finally be getting the help she needed.

It was late, 3 am, and Ben was sitting in the living room, scrolling on his phone, and drinking some tea.

It was calming, and it felt nice to be this relaxed. Ben isn't sure he's even felt this way before.

He would've jumped if he hadn't seen Loki enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing awake?" The god asked, pulling a mug from one of the cupboards

"Couldn't sleep." Said Ben 

"Nightmares?" He asked

Ben wasn't sure how'd he explain that he had a nonexistent need for sleep for a big portion of his life (death?)

"Yeah you could say that." Ben chose to reply

Loki nodded, and continued with his task.

"Whatever happens, stay true to your word." Loki said, not looking up

"Hmm?" Ben asked, unsure what he meant

Loki moved over to the couch were Ben sat, a mug of tea in hand,

"When you said you didn't want to leave Vanya. Stay true to that." 

"I intend to." Ben replied

Loki smiled softly. It was a nice sight, not something he did very often.

"I know. Just making sure." He paused, "having someone there for you no matter what can be the difference between living and surviving." 

Ben gave him a quizzical look,

"Seen they the same thing?" He asked

Loki shook his head,

"When I was first captured by Thanos, the only thing keeping me going was the thought of Thor, and how despite what I had done, he didn't let go. I had a reason to  _want_ to live. But eventually the titan tortured the memory of it out of me, after that I had be means of living, only a purpose of survival."

Ben thought that made sense, to him at least. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You must really care about you're brother, huh?" He asked

"I guess it would be foolish to deny so, I did technically die for him after all." Loki stated nonchalantly

Ben choked on a sip of tea.

Loki chuckled at him,

"Yes, well it's a long story." He said

Ben was having trouble processing what the god had just told him. Loki had died too? How is he here now? 

Maybe they had more in common than meets the eye.

Loki suddenly stood up.

"I will be leaving now," he stated "goodnight Ben." 

And he moved out the room. 

_What a mysterious man indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shameless self promo]
> 
> Instagram: @thqce & @woodart.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Five and Ben chapter YEEHAW  
> (Can you tell I love them?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC DOES NOT CONTAIN ENDGAME SPOILERS (for now, I've already come up with how to incorporate the storyline into this fic without changing a bunch of shit. I won't start putting in spoilers until at least halfway thru may)
> 
> Also sorry I think this chapter is shorter than the others oof

Five downed the coffee in his mug with one gulp.

He threw on his bag and jumped out into the backseat of Happy's car.

Happy flinched at his sudden appearance.

"Jesus- stop doing that." He said

Five just grumbled, and Happy rolled his eyes before pulling out of the compound lot.

When they got to the school, Five gave Happy a quick goodbye and stepped out of the car.

He moved quickly to his first class as the bell rang, not even bothering to head to his locker first.

His first class was advanced English. Even still, he found it easy. Not his best class though, but still simple enough.

Mrs. Waterberry sent an annoyed look at the class before starting.

"Okay class, we'll be starting Romeo and Juliet today." She said unenthusiasticly

Peter had warned Five about this. 

He barely supressed a groan as the teacher started to drone on about the play, and what exactly what was going to happen in the class.

He found himself tuning her out, and before he knew it, the class was over.

His second class went pretty quickly aswell, and he soon found himself heading to lunch. 

He flopped down next to Peter on a bench.

"Oh look, he's alive." Said MJ sarcasticlly from behind her book

Five rolled his eyes,

"I was only gone a couple days." He stated, poking at his food with a fork

MJ didn't respond, but continued to read, when Ned found his way to the table.

"Five, thank god." He stated with great relief as he sat down

Five found his eyes narrowed. Why was Ned so happy to see him? It wasn't like they were really close friends.

None the less, he chose to ignore it and continued like nothing was different.

It wasn't till the end of lunch, until something happened again.

Five saw as a kid with black slicked back hair started towards them. Five could recall talking to him at some point, but he must've not payed much attention, cause he couldn't even remember the guys name.

He looked pissed.

As soon as he was within ten feet of their table, Ned sudden shot up out of his chair, and ran to where Five was sitting, and stood behind the other boy.

"I'm going to kill you Leeds, Penis. You two are DEAD do you hear me?" Said the boy

It all came back to Five as he heard the nickname of 'penis' he remembers the first day of school he had threatened this kid.

_Flame? Flare? Was his name?_

Didn't matter, all Five knew was that this kid was a dick and had been picking on Peter and Ned, and that he had to stop it.

"I- I didn't do anything." Ned said from behind Five

"Sure you didn't! You got me kicked off the team!" The Boy is practically yelling at this point

Five is now glaring at him. The kid moved close to Peter now and sticks a finger into his chest.

"You'll pay." He growls

Five instantly grabbed the kids arm, twisted him around, and pushed him away. Quick as ever.

He stumbled and made a yelping sound at Five's sudden interference. But after a few seconds he whipped back around to glare at them again.

"You little-"

"Take. A step. Back." Five orders as he comes closer to them

The kid retracts at Five's icy tone. He looked slightly panicked for a few seconds. Before regaining some confidence.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said

Five smiled a fake smile and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Evidently I do, because you haven't taken a single step." Five points out

The kid growls again.

"Y'know Flash, there are other ways to express your crush on Peter then harrassing him." Commented MJ from where she was sitting

Flash sputtered. He looked horrified,

"I don't- that's not! I-" he looked between the others. He then made an angry sort of sound before stomping away in the opposite direction.

They sat back down. Five still prickling with anger.

Peter sighed and seemed to move on from the whole ordeal, pretty quickly focusing back on his food.

The other boy seemed to catch onto Five's disbelief, as he spoke,

"It's usually like that. Except when you're here, Flash leaves us alone. I think he's scared of you." 

Five blinked.

"He was really angry I guess and he got some sort of boost in bravery." Ned comments

"Why was he so angry?" Five finally asks

Peter, Ned, and MJ shared a look.

"Peter and I got him kicked off the decathlon team," Ned starts "he was making homophobic comments about Peter, and being a general asshole. MJ managed to convince us to bring it to the principal."

Five nodded to what Ned said, but his mind had almost completely shut down then and there.

_Homophobic comments? About Peter? Does that mean......._

He was brought out of his thoughts by MJ, who started to speak again,

"You can try out for the team now." She says to Five

"What?" He asks

"The decathlon team." She states, "We need a replacement for Flash, and you have the brains for sure."

Five doesn't know what to say to that. MJ just looks at him.

"Think about it." Is the last thing she says before dissapearing behind her book again.

_Decathalon? Hmmm. Maybe._

\---

_Why does he have to be so pretty? Who allowed this? Is this allowed?_

Bens thoughts assulted him as he watched Loki enter the room, and move towards the kitchen.

Who can blame him? He has been bored out of his mind lately and admiring pretty people was something that kept Ben's mind busy.

Diego was god knows where, doing god knows what. Luther is currently in the training room. Vanya, and Allison are with Bruce working on something. Klaus is with Tony, and Five is at school.

He has nothing to do.

His eyes followed as Loki then exited the room with a fresh mug of tea in hand. He let out a sigh, but nearly jumped out of his goddamn skin and someone sat on the couch next to him.

"Hello Ben!" Exclaimed Thor

Ben smiled awkwardly at the god, pretending as if he wasn't just checking out his brother.

_Maybe he didn't notice?_

Thor smiled back and snatched the remote off the table.

Surprisingly, he started to flick through the channels with ease.

"I didn't know you knew how to work technology." Ben comments, quickly realizing how rude that sounded, and turning red.

Thor just laughed though,

"Ah yes, I'm not as accustomed to is as you midguardians, but I have my experience."

Ben chose not to ask what that meant, and instead pulled out his phone.

Silence rolled in, as Thor picked a show and started to watch. Ben wasn't paying attention though.

It was about twenty minutes until one of them spoke again.

"So, Loki." Comments Thor

Ben had nearly forgotten the other god was there, and jumped at his sudden voice.

"Huh?" Was all he got out

"My brother, it seems you have eyes for him." Thor says

Ben blushed furiously. 

_So I guess he did notice._

"I don't- I- uhm, no I'm not- I wasnt-" he stuttered.

Thor smiled at him.

"It's alright," he says, and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder, "just be careful. My brother is quite the mischievous one, and he may be a hero in many ways, he will always be a trickster."

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but shut it right away.

_What the fresh fuck does that mean?_

Thor sent him one last smile before standing up,

"I'm going to go check on Banner, and Ladies Allison, and Vanya." He states

Ben nods and waves goodbye as Thor leaves the room.

He sat there for a few seconds, and groaned to himself.

_Am I really that obvious?_

Its not like he wants a relationship with Loki.... He's just..... Nice to look at.

His stomach made a flip as the thought that if Thor noticed his staring, there was a chance Loki did too.

How would he explain that? Just when he thought he'd made a new potential friend, he had to go and make it weird.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yall, no spoilers but endgame,,,,,, it destroyed me.
> 
> These movies mean so so so so much to me it's hard to describe but they do. So I am sad aS HELL YEEHAW
> 
> Sorry if I'm a little unmotivated because I feel like absolute shit so I'm big sorry for that
> 
> Also these chapters are so inconsistent I have no posting schedule I just get em out when I can so oof yikes on my part


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Ben and five chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL ENDGAME SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Ok so ik it's been Literally forever and I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I've been busy with school and shit so yike.
> 
> I'm actually proud of this so yeehaw

“Mister Stark is requesting your presence in the common room, sir.” Friday’s voice rang out over Ben's head.

Ben sighed and put his book down,

“Alright I’ll be up in a minute.” He said.

Ben made his way upstairs, wondering what Tony could possibly need him for. He took the quickest elevator, and entered the common room, though he wasn't exactly expecting the sight in front of him.

All of his siblings, and all of the avengers were standing or sitting somewhere in the room.

Ben blinked.

“Benny!” Klaus called, “Do you know what day it is?” he asked excitedly.

“Uuuhhh,” He said looking at the others.

“It’s the month anniversary of us living here!” Klaus yells enthusiastically, “I thought it was a good cause for celebration.”

Ben was surprised by that. It had felt much longer since they’d arrived. He felt oddly attached to this place. And within the last month was confidently able to call it home for himself.

“Okay enough chit chat, let's get this party started” Tony said with a grin, and some music started to play out of seemingly nowhere.

Everyone quickly started to mingle, and talk. Sam, Clint, and Bucky immediately started an intense game of mario kart. Steve and Nat watching from the sides amused.

Despite everyone else seeming to have fun, chatting, or otherwise, Ben felt slightly out of place. He hadn't been to a party as a living human, well, ever.

He didn’t know what to do or say, or really how to act.

Klaus and Tony were speaking to each other animatedly about something, Diego, and Allison were talking too Thor, Luther had taken to watching the Mario Kart tournament taking place, and Bruce was showing Vanya some book.

The only person who looked as uncomfortable as he did, was Five.

Ben took this opportunity to move over to where the boy was standing.

He was looking at something, though Ben couldn’t really tell what with all the people around.

“What are you looking at?” he asked

Ben supposed that Five hadn’t even noticed him approach, as he jumped at the sound of his voice.

“What? Nothing.” He said quickly, looking away

Ben decided not to push, and moved his gaze to the crowd, hoping to find someone to converse with other than Five, who seemed quite distracted.

His eyes landed on Loki. Who had an amused look on his face as Peter talked to him happily.

The boy suddenly turned his head in their direction, and grinned even wider. He moved over to them, pulling Loki along with them.

“Hey Five! Have you met Loki? I feel like you two would get along.” He says happily

“I have.” Five says, and nods to Loki in greeting, “though I don’t see him much. He doesn’t hang out too much with our bunch. He helped Vanya though.”

Loki nods as well. And turns to face Ben,

“Do you want a drink?” He asks

“Oh, um sure.” He says face flushing

Loki moves away from them, and into the kitchen. And Ben sees Peter looking at him with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay Mr. Ben? You look a little red.” Peter asks

This only made Ben go even redder. He laughs awkwardly and looks away for a couple seconds.

“Mm’fine.” Ben mumbles

Though as he looks back he sees a firm smirk had planted itself on Fives lips. He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You like him.” He states

Ben felt like he was going to combust. This is the absolute last thing he wanted to happen. Klaus finding out about his  _ tiny  _ crush would be bad. But Five? That's catastrophic.

“Don't say a word.” Ben growls at Five

It seemed Peter finally caught onto what they were talking about, and a bright grin took over his face. He looked like he was about to explode in excitement.

“Oh my god!! Oh my GOD!!” He said jumping up, “This is great!”

Ben quickly shushed Peter as Loki emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. He handed one too Ben with a smile and took a drink from his own.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Asked Five

Loki chuckled,

“No you are too young.” He replied

Five looked like he was about to protest for a second, before decided it would probably be probably best if he did not.

Peter gave them one last smile before pulling Five away somewhere.

Ben suddenly felt slightly awkward, and diverted his gaze towrd the couch, where Bucky was cursing and throwing insults at Sam, who seemed to be winning. Clint’s character sit motionless, and his romote was abandoned.

“Hey I wanna watch this.” Ben says to Loki, and moves closer to the actions.

Loki nodded and follows.

_ This wasn’t too bad after all _

\---

Five wasn’t sure where Peter was taking him. And if he was being completely honest, he didn’t wanna know.

The other boy was being extremely ominous, and led him to the closest elevator.

“Take us to the highest floor please Friday.” He said

“Yes young Sir.” She replied, and shot them upward

Five was painfully aware of Peters hand grasping his own, and it was taking everything in him not exploding from nerves about it.

They got to the top fairly quickly, and Peter pulled him out, and lead him to a balcony. Peter was making him face toward the building, and not look out.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asked

Five though that was a stupid question. He trusted Peter with his life.

“Yeah”

“Okay close your eyes.”

“But-”

“CLOSE them.” Peter insisted

Five rolled his eyes and then closed them.

Suddenly he felt Peter grab him with one arm. He was about to protest, but before he could, he felt his feel leave the ground quite suddenly. And land, just as quick.

Peter let go and Five opened his eyes.

They were on top of the compound. The very highest roof, was under their feet.

Five saw a red avengers A painted under his feet, spanning over almost the entire top.

"You know I could've just jumped up here myself." He smirks

Peter laughed,

"What fun is that?"

But Five turned to look outwards. He had to stifle a gasp. The view was truly breathtaking.

Trees surrounding the compound, glowed in amber light. Their leaves visible from even where they stood, almost glowing in the darkness. The sun was setting, and casting a brilliant gold light on the grass and surrounding area.

There was a pond of water on the ground, reflecting the light from the sun and the trees. It looked like perfectly clean glass.

The glow also lit up Peters face, which was occupied by a wide smile. His brown curls moving on the slight breeze.

“Well..?” He asked

“Its beautiful.” Five whispered

Peter grinned wider,

“Golden hour at the avengers compound is probably one of my favorite sights.” Peter said sitting down.

Five followed to sit, still gazing around, stunned.

“The view around it used to be okay,” He states, “But when it was rebuilt after Thanos….”

Peter faltered a bit at the titans name,

“They built it better, planted more trees and other plants, added the pond. And after it was finished, we discovered this.” He gestured to everything

Peter smiled softly, looking out at it all.

“I like to believe that some sort of higher influence in the world casts the glow as a thank you to the avengers. For saving the world and all. Something for them to own that nobody else does.”

He sighed,

“In a few hours, when the moon has risen, the trees will almost glow a brilliant green. Turquoise and green I guess.” he paused, “I think the gold is for Tony and the green is for Loki.”

Five blinked.

“What do you mean?”

Peter smiled at him.

“Without them, the world would be in pieces.” Is all he says

Five decides not to ask what he means by that. Maybe a story for later.

“Would-” Five hesitated, “Would you mind if we waited for the green?” He asked tentatively

Peter nodded,

“Of course.”

And so they waited.

And It was more beautiful than anything Five had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is also pretty short and I'm sorrryyyyyyyyyyy yikes Imma try and make em longer In the future
> 
> Also I will be elaborating on the Tony-loki "keeping the world together" thing I mentioned. ;)))


	12. A/N

sup home slices!!! yeah,,, i have no excuses for not updating this fic. i rlly dont.

i just kinda am not feeling it very much. 

for now! maybe ill feel it a bit more when s2 of tua comes out but idk for now. so i havent abandoned this fic per say............ but dont expect any updates for a while.

im sorry and i hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a plan for this fic yeeyee.
> 
> hope yall enjoy it.


End file.
